


Fine Tastes

by Enide_Dear



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Porn, I'm so sorry, M/M, Multi, but i bet iggy does this all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Ignis is a connoisseur of many fine things, not just food and wine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Do you people have any idea how drunk I had to get to write this?! I'm still blushing!

Even with the blindfold on, it was little challenge. He had a refined pallet, and years of experience in picking out the miniscule spices that made up a delicious meal. But there were something here that was playing with his fine senses, an exotic and almost sweet taste that he couldn't recall tasting before. But he did his best. 

"Hmmm....." The first dish laid out to him was meaty, a generous piece of pork with a distinct flavor that was unmistakable. Familiar but not something he'd ever grow tired of, like a smoked Behemot steak, perfect in its own rustic ways. It lasted long and really filled you up. 

The next one was a little less well known, but what it lacked in serving size it more than made up for with flavor; velvety and smooth to the palate and exclusive and unique flavor much like a Royal Banquet Canapé. An acquired taste of a mature palate, to be sure, and something to be savored. An interesting tidbit, to pique once apatite between more sustaining meals. 

And the last one.....ah, the last one was all new. Its first impression was perhaps one of simplicity.....unless you were skilled in the art of observing and analyzing. It had body, and a full flavor and it....packed quite a punch, in the end. Like a Golden Tail Soup, perfection was hidden in its simple appearance. 

Licking his lips, Ignis smiled. 

"So," he said without removing his blindfold. "That would be Gladio, Noct and Prompto, in said order. Am I correct?"

"Right as always, Iggy." Gladio chuckled and kissed him; the beard tickled his face. "You are too damn good at this."

"How are you so good at guessing?" Prompto wanted to know, cuddling up to him. "I mean, I thought we had you this time. We've been drinking pineapple juice all day."

"Ah," Ignis snapped his fingers. "I knew that taste from somewhere!"

"You're the gourmand," Noctis reached out to remove the blindfold over his adviser's face, but Ignis stopped his hand. 

"Since I guessed correctly, I think it is only fair to get my reward, yes? Leave the blindfold on and I...will try to guess once more. From the other perspective, so to say."

There was a general snickering and he was carefully lowered down on the soft bed, pants removed expertly although the blindfold prevented him from knowing who had such skilled hands.

"No problem, Specs. I bet we're all eager to taste test for ya."


End file.
